living with the enemy
by kitsunelover7
Summary: Naruto has to live with Sasuke because of an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto watched in anguish as his apartment burned down. 'Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me?' Naruto asked himself as he heard the fire trucks coming late. He knew someone had to of set this up and since no one in the town liked him, he knew the fire truck had purposely come late. He started walking to a friend's house as he knew he couldn't find a place that night.

As he stood outside of Iruka's small apartment on the other side of town, he lifted his fist to knock but hesitated at the last second. Did he really to interrupt his former teacher while he was sleeping? Naruto shivered as the cold hit him and he made his choice. He knocked and a few seconds later a young man with brown hair and a scar across the nose of a kind face opened the door.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. Naruto shifted from one foot to the next. "Ah, Iruka- sensei, I was wondering if I could stay here until I get a new apartment." Iruka's eyes widened as he let his ex-student in. By now, Iruka was wide awake. "Tell me what happened and I'll help you with whatever you need help with." Iruka demanded.

Naruto looked him in the eye as he told him, "My apartment burned down and I'll need a place to stay until I get a new one." Iruka then went all mother hen on Naruto as he asked, "Who was it? Are you okay? Were you in the apartment when it started burning?" Naruto just stood there as he waited for Iruka to stop bombarding him with questions. "Um, Iruka-sensei, can I go to bed in the guest bedroom?" Naruto asked interrupting Iruka in his mother hen mode. "Ah, yes you can," Iruka said realizing what the time was. Naruto almost cried in happiness as he laid down on the bed. He was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, after a breakfast of Ramen from Ichirakus, Naruto and Iruka went to visit the mayor. The mayor was a young looking woman with a big bust and two long blonde pigtails. Naruto shouted, "Hey Baa-chan, Wake up."

The once asleep mayor was now awake and glaring at the boy who she thought of as a surrogate son. "Shut up brat," she mumbled as she clutched her head, for the hangover was killing her. "Why are you here anyway?" Naruto explained everything to her as he told Iruka. "Well brat, seeing as it's the third time this year, I'm going to make you move in with someone. Come to my office at noon and I'll have you meet the person." Naruto stared at her as he comprehended everything she said, "Me, live with someone? But baa-chan," his protest died out as she punched him through a wall and into the street. "Don't call me that brat," Tsunade yelled, "Now get out of here." Naruto nodded fearfully as he got up. Iruka went over to Naruto and told him, "You shouldn't get on her nerves like that, Naruto. Tsunade-sama is a very busy person."

Naruto pouted as he looked at Iruka, "If she's so busy, why does she sleep all the time?" In a loud voice. "And why can't I just live with you, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed, "You know that I don't earn enough to take care of two people. We've been over this already," he told him as he started walking away.

Soon it was noon and Naruto went to the mayor's office alone to find that his worst enemy was standing there. Before Tsunade could say anything Naruto started yelling, "Not him. Not in my life will I live with that bastard." Tsunade sighed. "It's perfect Naruto-kun, he lives alone and he has plenty of space and while you're living with him, no one will do anything to harm you when you're at his house. Now leave before I get a headache." Naruto stormed out of the office and Sasuke followed silently behind. He smirked knowing what he was going to do when they both got to the mansion.

Well do you like it? It's not during Ninja times, it's modern day so there will be no fight scenes or any of that sort. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat down on the bed that Sasuke had provided him with and looked around in his new room and noticed all of the dust on the bureau and floor. He sighed as he realized that Sasuke hadn't even attempted to clean the place up.

The only thing that was dust free was the bed and Naruto suspected it was because Sasuke didn't want to hear him whine about not having a place to sleep for the night. He didn't realize how wrong he was with that thinking.

After he cleaned up his room so that it was halfway livable, he went out to get some food.

After getting lost in the ridiculously large house, he finally found the kitchen. He was about to grab a rice ball from the fridge, when he heard a voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone, which went against his normally emotionless voice.

Naruto jumped and turned around to see the bastard leaning up against the table that was in the middle of the room.

"I'm getting something to eat. What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto asked sarcastically, somehow knowing that that was the wrong thing to do.

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes and crossed his arms, trying to intimidate the blond. "That's _my _food. You should ask before taking something that isn't yours."

Naruto flinched as Sasuke glared at him, but decided to argue with his new roommate.

"I live here now, so I should be entitled to eat your food. It's not like I'll have any money to buy my own food after I buy new clothes and the like. I'm also going to pay rent, because I don't want to mooch off of someone like you, bastard," Naruto said raising his voice at the end.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "Not my problem."

Sasuke almost smirked at the blond's outraged face. His red face was contrasting quite nicely with his blue eyes in Sasuke's mind.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around in the air like some monkey.

"YOU BASTARD! I wouldn't even live here if it wasn't for Baa-chan," Naruto yelled, though his voice was quieter at the end.

He took a deep breath and Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears from the imminent explosion, but Naruto just sighed heavily and stormed out of the house to God knows where.

Naruto walked back to the house with a full stomach, thanks to him blackmailing Tsunade. He now had enough money to buy food for himself and clothes and smiled happily as he skipped back to the mansion.

Once he got there he twisted the knob, only to find it locked. He cursed and was about to pound on the door when he remembered he left his window open.

He was grateful that his room was on the ground floor but cursed at his lack of height. After much struggling and trying to walk up the side of the house while holding onto the windowsill he finally got in.

He landed heavily on his bed, thankful that it was beside the window and closed said window seeing as he managed to get in and crawled under the covers to sleep.

After a few hours, he woke up suddenly to find that someone was hanging over him panting. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, Naruto let out a horrified yell, "SASUKE?"

A/N: I know I said I was going to let someone adopt this fic, but I wanted to try it one more time to see if I still had interest in it and to see if anyone else had interest in it. If you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll try to use them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped heavily, "have you seen my inhaler?"

Naruto sat up in shock, "No way! _You _have asthma?" he yelled in Sasuke's face. "I would have never in a million years have guessed that you of all people, Uchiha Sasuke would have a medical problem…."

As Naruto rambled on, Sasuke just shook his head, confused and focused on his breathing and trying to find his inhaler. He stumbled along in Naruto's room, trying to find the door and was relieved to find that Naruto had finally shut up and decided to see if he could help.

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto started his voice calm, "Have you checked the bathroom?"

Sasuke would have hit himself over the head for such a simple solution if he wasn't already feeling light headed and stumbled over to where the door was supposed to be, but he was dizzy and he couldn't see well in the dark.

As he continued gasping for breath, he saw that Naruto had left the room and was back with his inhaler in hand.

Sasuke grabbed it, squinting under the bright light that Naruto had turned on when he entered the room. He put it in his mouth and took a puff, already feeling his breathing return to normal.

"Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke said after his breathing returned to normal.

"Ah, it's no problem, Sasuke," Naruto said scratching the back of his head embarrassed a slight blush on his face.

Sasuke couldn't resist throwing in an insulting comment to the blond now that he had thanked him, "I'm surprised that a loser like you knew what an inhaler looked like in the first place."

"Argh, you BASTARD! I help you and this is the thanks I get? I only helped you because I didn't want to be responsible for your death! Do you hear me ya bastard?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction as he walked back to his room, ah yes, living with the blond would be so much more fun than he had originally thought.

The next morning Naruto woke up panting remembering last night's events. 'It was a dream, it was a dream. I did _not_ just save the bastards life, damn it!' He thought as he clutched his chest in agony.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I have a question, Should I rate this T or M? If it's T then I'll keep it light hearted teasing but if it's M I'll make it darker. Please tell me and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto spent the day shopping, all the while quietly beating himself up for saving Sasuke's life the previous night.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that all of his clothes that he was picking were all orange. And even though he liked orange, sometimes he needed a variety of colors.

He also went shopping for his food (mainly consisting of ramen) and put it all in the cupboard at his new house.

A little while later, he came out from cleaning his room some more, he walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke eating his ramen.

"Bastard, why the hell are you eating my food that I bought with my own money?" Naruto exploded at him.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto's red face and then back down at the ramen he was eating.

"It was in my cupboard, so of course I would eat it. It's not like there was a _name_ on it or anything so I figured anyone could eat it," He told him shrugging.

Inside he was smirking as he saw that picking on the blond was going to be his new past time. Honestly, the blond was so predictable and yet he surprised him with every little thing he did. Like now, he had pulled all of his food out of the cupboard and hastily scribbled his name on all of it.

Naruto then lunged at Sasuke, his lips inches from the other boys, making a small red blush ensue from the poor raven.

"I would hit you, but I don't want any ramen to go to waste even if it's someone like you eating it. I would eat it but I'm afraid I'll catch Bastarditis from you," Naruto said seriously before stomping out of the room.

With Naruto gone, Sasuke let out a snort that he was holding back. Bastarditis? Him being a bastard was a disease now? He knew that requesting that Naruto be his roommate the next time that something had to him had definitely paid off.

He then smirked as he knew the next thing that he would to the blond. Seeing as Naruto was afraid of catching what he called Bastarditis, he would give it to him.

A few hours passed, and after Naruto was in bed sleeping, Sasuke snuck into his room and straddled Naruto.

Naruto woke up to a heavy weight on his chest and squinted as he tried to make out who it was.

"Huh, is that you Sasuke? What are you doing on top of mmmph," Naruto grunted as he tried to move away from Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his lips off the blond and smirked as he told him, "Now you have Bastarditis, loser," and left to go to bed leaving Naruto behind yelling about his first kiss being stolen and how he now has Bastarditis from the bastardley bastard himself.

A/N: Sorry for it taking so long for me to update, but I'm running out of things to torment Naruto with right now so if you can give me some ideas I'll use them and give you the credit. Again sorry for the short chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Naruto woke up to the house freezing. He stumbled into the living room, his fleece pajamas keeping him warm.

There sat Sasuke, or the Bastard as he mentally thought of his new room mate.

Naruto sat down on a chair, shivering slightly as the cold leather seeped through his nightclothes.

He leaned in closer to the fireplace, relaxing as the heat warmed up his body.

"Dobe." Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he remembered what had happened the night before.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screeched, his face red with rage and he stood over his pale room mate.

"You just noticed? Wow, you are a dobe," was Sasuke's response as he picked something up and threw it into the fire.

The fire crackled against the logs and made the room warmer.

Naruto blinked, confused, "Wait, we're not talking about the same thing, are we?"

Then he turned to look at the fire, "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, his voice low, and deadly.

Sasuke just smirked, all the while knowing that he would most probably get killed by doing this.

"Hn, you think?" He grunted out an insult, needing to see a rise from the blond once more before he was killed.

Naruto walked over to the fireplace and found all the clothes that he had bought the previous day turning to ash in front of his eyes.

Sasuke knew he went to far when the blond stiffened up, and then stalked out of the house clad in only his pajamas.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day worried about the blond. As far as he knew Naruto was laying in a ditch on the side of the road somewhere.

He slipped on a heavy coat to block out the cold that had seeped in overnight and some shoes and took off to find the blond.

Naruto snickered as he watched Sasuke walk down the street. Ah yes, he was such a great actor. As soon as he walked out, he went in through his window again and waited all day for the raven haired boy to leave. He got all of his supplies together and was snickering the whole time.

He was going to make Sasuke regret burning all of his clothes. Yes he would.

He quickly set up the paint, and he mixed something special in the paint. All he had to do now was wait.

A couple of hours had passed, making Naruto jittery in excitement. Oh, boy, was he excited to see the bastards face when he walked in through the door, all covered in paint and… his thoughts were cut off by the sounds of the door opening.

The outraged yell was so worth the burning of his brand new clothes. Naruto quickly snapped a photo of the outraged figure covered in bright pink paint and glitter that the blond had bought the previous day.

The one thought the blond had before hiding in his room was that he was _not _going to get any sleep that night.

**AN: Sorry it's over a year late everybody. I've had the idea since Kutoki gave me the idea of Sasuke throwing out Naruto's clothes because of the bright color. And now Naruto's got some revenge on Sasuke. Please review.**


End file.
